CAPITÃES DA AREIA
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: A vida poderia ser diferente se não houvesse hipocrisia, se não houvesse traições, se não houvesse desigualdade. Honra, moralidade e ética são ter coisas interligadas, mas cada qual tem seu próprio significado.
1. Prólogo

_Jamais pensou que pudesse existir tamanha dor, apesar do frio e da fome por inúmeras vezes o terem engolfado._

_Jamais pensou que pudesse existir alguém que realmente se importasse, quando todos que por ele passavam desviavam a atenção._

_Jamais pensou que pudesse amar - e que esse amor o arrebentasse -, quando ninguém jamais o amou como descobriu que era amado._

**_*_**

Ao amado Jorge amado.


	2. Nas esquinas da vida

* * *

NAS ESQUINAS DA VIDA

* * *

ACENDE O CIGARRO, espia pela esquina e se esconde na sobra do muro alto. O sol estava de cozinhar os miolos, é sempre assim na santa Salvador quando as nuvens não aparecem. O sol é amigo, apesar d'as vezes fazer maldades. Ali adiante está uma casa nobre, uma casa onde muita riqueza se acumula pelos cômodos empoeirados. É a casa de um par idoso que perdeu a filha faz pouco tempo. Pedro Bala fita Professor. Os dois sorriem e depois voltam pelo caminho que vieram em direção ao trapiche onde moram. Sem-Pernas ficou lá na casa dos velhos, outra vez conseguiu acolhida fazendo-se passar por pobre carente, dizendo não querer roubar ou mendigar por comida, por isso vinha pedir trabalho. A velhota o recebera e o acolhera, apesar do marido torcer o nariz para o menino coxo.

Pedro Bala e Professor seguiam como se a cidade a eles pertencia, e pertencia mesmo porque eles eram os Capitães da Areia. Foram para a praça central, lá Pedro Bala gostava de se sentar e apreciar a paisagem, enquanto Professor desenhava no chão o retrato das pessoas que passavam. Tinha consigo sempre giz de cores variadas, que furtava de uma lojinha aqui ou acolá. Gostava dessas coisas de desenho, mas gostava mais era de ler, de conhecer tudo quanto é tipo de escrita.

Professor para na esquina larga, senta no chão e se põe a observar os transeuntes, mira uma jovem mulher com seu noivo, mas eles passam rápidos e nem dá tempo de Professor fazer um esboço. Adiante segue um gordão com uma bengala, Professor começa o desenho e o gordão para e senta no banco ao lado deles. As roupas do gordão são finas, elegantes, e ele tira do bolso um belíssimo e provavelmente valioso relógio. Os olhos dos dois garotos se arregalaram para a peça. O homem levanta e vem na direção deles como se não os visse, foi Pedro Bala quem o alertou:

— Cuidado, moço! Não pisa na tua cara, não!

O gordão olha para Pedro Bala, indignado por uma criatura suja como aquela lhe dirigir a palavra, mas vê o desenho.

— Você quem fez? - pergunta o gordão.

— Não, não. Foi meu amigo aqui.

O gordão examina as proporções do desenho, acaricia a sua barriga e depois joga alguns níqueis no chão, em frente a Professor, mas é Pedro Bala quem os recolhe e logo se põe de pé, ao lado do gordão.

— Ô, moço, não dá pra ajudar só mais um pouquinho nós? É que tamos sem comer faz dois dia - e Pedro Bala se encosta no gordão, puxando o tecido da calça dele. O gordão lhe dá um pontapé e sai bufando. Pedro Bala volta a se sentar ao lado de Professor e ri alto, ri a risada típica dos Capitães da Areia. - Boniteza, não? - e estendeu a Professor o relógio que antes pertencera ao gordão boa pinta.

Os dois arrecadaram dinheiro suficiente para um bom jantar e estavam para ir embora quando Professor vê um casal saindo da cafeteria do outro lado da rua. Professor os vê porque vê Pedro Bala atento a algo e desconfiando que fosse um guarda, também examina o local. Mas não era guarda nem polícia, era o casal. Um casal bonito, bem vestido. Na verdade, não era o casal que era bonito, era a moça. A moça sim era bonita. Pedro Bala até assobiou quando ela parou na beirada da calçada e olhou para os lados para ver se podia atravessar. Quando tudo estava livre ela ia atravessar, mas o moço a segurou pelo pulso. Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas o moço era forte e bem mais alto do que ela e a dominou. Os dois se encararam e pouco depois ela voltou o olhar novamente para a rua. Pedro Bala olhou para Professor e este desenhava com vontade, a moça estava quase pronta. Professor não a desenhou acompanhada, desenhou a moça andando com o vestido esvoaçante e os cabelos se soltando por baixo do fino chapéu.

A moça atravessa a rua, livre do acompanhante, pisa na calçada e em passadas largas segue na direção dos garotos e de seu belo desenho na calçada. O moço a alcança, a chama pelo nome, mas Pedro e Professor não conseguem ouvir direito. A moça para e encara o moço, os dois conversam e logo ele estende o braço para ela, que o aceita, então os dois vêm caminhando juntos, mas calados. Quando já próximos, o moço se afasta para passar longe dos garotos, mas a moça vê o desenho e sorri; quer parar, mas é impedida por uma agressão:

— Não dê atenção a esses aí. Não merecem esmero.

— Desenhou-me! - ela exclamou parando, foi inevitável. - Quanta perfeição!

— Não seja tola! Isso não faz jus a você. Vamos, vamos andando.

A moça tirava algo da bolsinha delicada que carregava, mas o moço foi enfático:

— Não se atreva a chegar perto deles! Quem sabe quem serão? E o que serão?

— São crianças - ela exclamou novamente, agora estava irada, como a momentos atrás, do outro lado da rua. Ela tirou algum dinheiro, mas não o jogou no chão como haviam feito os outros que por ali passaram: ela sorriu para Professor e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Está louca? Pare com isso - ele a repreendeu olhando para os lados como se fosse uma vergonha se a vissem fazendo aquilo e lhe deu um tapinha na mão para que largasse o dinheiro antes que o pivete lhe tocasse.

A moça se empertiga e põe as mãos na cintura.

— Deixe-me, Ezequiel - ela falou em baixo tom.

A moça se volta novamente para Professor e finalmente lhe entrega o dinheiro, com um gentil elogio pelo excelente trabalho e lastimando por não poder levar consigo seu retrato.

— Se a madame quiser, posso fazer no papel - disse Professor, que sempre era tão tímido.

— Podes mesmo? Ora, isto seria... - mas ela não terminou a frase, o moço a puxou pelo braço com fúria.

— Você não compreende? Esses pivetes podem qualquer coisa, quiçá seriam até dos Capitães da Areia, aqueles delinqüentes...

— Ezequiel, estes são dois garotos trabalhando por algum trocado que lhes dê de comer!

— Você é muito ingênua - rosnou para ela, dando-lhe as costas, agindo como criança. Enraivecida e rangendo os dentes, ela proferiu para o moço: - Deixa-me, Ezequiel, que de ti somente posso esperar por estes tratos!

Ele se volta, ela o empurra e pede que ele vá para longe, mas antes de ele tomar uma atitude, ela sai caminhando, pisando forte o chão. Foi-se sem fechar o negócio com Professor, foi-se sem que ele pudesse ter sabido seu nome. Foi-se levando consigo o olhar dos que ali estavam e que desejavam um pouco mais de contato com ela. Professor acaricia o desenho no chão, levanta e vai embora ladeado por Pedro Bala.

* * *


	3. Não devia entrar no trapiche

* * *

NÃO DEVIA ENTRAR NO TRAPICHE

* * *

RENATINHO NÃO CAIU COM A FEBRE, foi com a rigidez muscular. Nenhum dos Capitães da Areia conhecia aquilo, nem o padre João Pedro e nem a mãe-de-santo Don'Aninha, mas ela tentava expurgar o mal de dentro de Renatinho com tudo quanto era magia que conhecia.

Pedro Bala, estirado na areia logo a frente do trapiche, espia os meninos que dormem enquanto seu pensamento paira sobre Renatinho. E se aquela doença atacasse outros? Era preciso mandar o menino embora, lá para o lazareto onde a morte é certa. Não podia arriscar. Não ia arriscar. Só esperava pela Don'Aninha, esperava que ela fosse embora para mandar o menino embora. Mas Don'Aninha não ia, ela nao sabia que os orixás não queriam que Renatinho melhorasse. Se pelo menos o padre João Pedro tornasse, pediria a ele que levasse Renatinho para outro lugar, ou talvez o padre pudesse ajudar de outra forma, não sabia. No entanto o padre tinha sumido o dia todo. Tinha saído do trapiche dizendo que traria ajuda. Mas nada até agora e já era noite.

Pedro Bala ouve passos familiares e se alegra, é o padre João Pedro com toda certeza. Porém, quando se vira, vê que ele não está sozinho, traz alguém a tiracolo.

— Quem tu trouxe contigo? Tais doido? - pergunta Bala. O padre ergue as mãos e com voz serena explica:

— Pedro, essa é Anabela Gouveia, vem trazer ajuda...

— Tu ta doido, padre? - repetiu Bala, mas com os olhos pregados na moça. Fez-se silêncio por instantes, até que o constrangimento o fez continuar: - Acha que nós quer ajuda de grã-fino?

— Perdoe-me - a moça tomou a palavra, o sotaque característico chamando a atenção mais do que nunca. - Tu recusares ajuda a um amigo, se ele está tão doente quanto o padre João Pedro diz, não me parece boa decisão.

Pedro Bala arregalou os olhos para o padre e voltou a olhar para a moça.

— Padre, tu traz ela aqui sem nós saber. E se ela revela nós? Se ela traz a polícia?

— Menino - a moça disse, aproximando-se, mas Pedro se afastou dando um passo para trás, desencorajando-a. Ela baixou os olhos, respirou fundo e tornou a falar, agora olhando para o padre. - Eu não faço idéia de como chegar até aqui, foi o padre quem veio indicando o caminho. E eu não saberia voltar para casa porque não tenho idéia de onde estou... então...

Pedro Bala a encara, ela fita o trapiche e depois consulta o delicado relógio de pulso. A maleta preta parecia pesar porque fazia a moça pender o corpo para o lado.

— Ouça - insistiu a moça -, deixe-me ver o menino ou não. Mas decida-se logo porque não posso passar a noite fora de casa.

Pedro se espanta com a ousadia da estrangeira - sim, era isso: ela era uma estrangeira. Será que ela não sabia com quem falava? Será que ela não conhecia as histórias daquele areal?

Professor se aproxima, cutuca Pedro Bala e o chama para um canto.

— Tais lembrado da moça? - perguntou o Professor, Pedro Bala olhou para ela e depois voltou a olhar para Professor.

— É a moça da cafeteria. Lá do Chame-Chame.

— Será que ela lembra de nós? Que que ela quer aqui?

— Foi o padre que trouxe ela pra dar uma olhada no Renatinho. Mas eu já decidi: ele vai embora.

— Tu não vai dar uma chance pra ela olhar o desgraçado? - quis saber Professor. - Acho que devia...

— Tá bem então - Pedro Bala falou alto. - Ela pode ver o Renatinho. Mas tu tá de aviso, padre, se ela bater com a língua nos dentes e a polícia aparecer, nós foge, some, e nada de tu saber de nós de novo!

Não era um aviso que precisasse ser dito por que o padre João Pedro conhecia muito bem aquelas crianças, mas Pedro Bala queria se fazer diante da ricaça em quem ele não confiava. Se bem ela nem se importou com a ameaça, e teria entrado no casarão quase ao lado de Pedro Bala se este não tivesse se apressado e entrado primeiro. Não teve olho que não olhou para ela, e não teve instinto que não quis possuí-la, era comida vinda sozinha, era comida que eles muito desejavam.

— Que delícia! Primeiro eu! - foi Boa-Vida quem falou.

— Não - Pedro Bala interveio. - Ela tá aqui pra ver o Renatinho.

— E depois? - quis saber Boa-Vida.

— Nem agora, nem depois! - disse o chefe com a mão no alto. - E espalha pra todos.

Caminharam casarão abandonado adentro e Anabela viu com terror as condições nas quais aquelas crianças viviam. Mas não sentiu tanto terror quanto quando viu Renatinho. O menino apresentava certa febre e o corpo rijo e numa estranha posição. Vez ou outra um espasmo muscular violento dominava o corpo minguado, fazendo-o mudar de jeito.

— De dia ele sofre mais - disse Professor.

Anabela procurou por algum ferimento no corpo do menino, mas nada encontrou. Pediu em baixo tom ao padre que a ajudasse a virar Renatinho para que ela pudesse procurar nas costas também, mas quem a acudiu foi Pedro Bala ao ver que ela não tinha receio de tocar, de estar próxima a um deles. Os dois viraram o rígido Renatinho. Anabela levantou a camisa esfarrapada dele, depois as pernas da calça, que mais parecia uma bermuda, e então viu o problema: havia um ferimento no lado interno da coxa, mas por conta do corpo do menino estar tão rígido não haviam procurado nem o padre João Pedro nem Don'Aninha pelo ferimento. Anabela sabia do que se tratava, deduziu logo que viu o menino. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se voltou para Pedro Bala, o padre tinha lhe dito que menino de cabeleira loira e cicatriz no rosto era o capitão do grupo:

— É tétano, isso - e apontou para o ferimento. - Em estado muito adiantado. Se o padre tivesse me buscado antes... - Os olhos de Pedro Bala se arregalaram novamente, provavelmente ele nem sabia o que era tétano. - Não tem problema se ele continuar aqui, não é contagioso. É uma infecção que se dá quando um ferimento profundo não é tratado... - ela parou de falar, que entendiam eles de tratar ferimentos? Baixou os olhos outra vez e quando os ergueu tinha-os marejados. - Não posso fazer nada - sussurrou docemente, a voz quase pareceu um sonho bom. - Só posso administrar algo para que ele não sinta dor.

Pedro Bala se pôs de pé, ainda fitando Anabela e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ao sentir-se segura do consentimento do jovem chefe dos meninos, ela tirou uma seringa e um frasco pequeninho da maleta e segundos depois aplicava um remédio de cor estranha sob a pele de Renatinho. O corpo do menino foi se descontraindo suavemente e expressão no rosto dele se acalmou, agora ele parecia dormir enquanto seu corpo morria do tétano.

A grã-fina arrumou tudo dentro da maleta e fitando o padre João Pedro, que dava a extrema-unção a Renatinho, caminhou para fora do casarão. O lugar lhe dava arrepios, mas sentia que teria pesadelos se nada fizesse por aquelas crianças.

— Tu já vai embora? - um dos meninos se aproximou por trás de Anabela, pregando-lhe um susto.

— Estou a esperar o padre, então irei.

— Tu é uma montanha, sabia? - disse o jovem, que não devia ter mais do que catorze anos. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, num gingado particular, mas Anabela estendeu a mão. - Não precisa ficar com medo, vou cuidar de tu. Eu sei do que uma mulher como tu precisa...

Anabela deu um passo para trás, mas sentiu mãos a tocarem suas costas, e voltou-se para elas: ao seu redor estavam sete ou oitos meninos, com olhares estranhamente indiscretos e sorrisos maldosos.

— Se me dão licença - ela falou, tentando sair do centro do grupo, mas os meninos gargalharam, estendendo as mãos para não deixá-la passar.

— Nós vai cuidar de tu - disse um deles, o mais alto.

— É mesmo uma montanha, não é não? - disse o outro e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Anabela, que imediatamente se esquivou.

— Nós só quer uma coisa de tu, depois nós deixa tu ir - e esse menino segurou Anabela pelos pulsos. - Se tu lutar vai ser pior, boniteza.

Os meninos partiram pra cima dela e quando Anabela finalmente conseguiu gritar, já tinha parte de sua blusa rasgada e sua cara saia de veludo erguida. Então Pedro Bala assoviou e os meninos pararam ao ver que ele vinha seguido por João Grande com sua navalha na mão.

— Que é que tão fazendo? - Todos ficaram em silêncio. - Eu não disse que ela veio por causa do Renatinho? Vão andando! - e não demorou nada para o grupinho se dispersar. - Vai embora agora - ordenou Pedro Bala. Ela ajeitou a blusa com pressa e vergonha, ajuntou a maleta preta e saiu em disparada ao lado do padre João Pedro.

* * *


End file.
